


[RWBY] Neo the Cheerleader

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: 5-foot-tall, mute cuties with heterochromia only want one thing.And it's lewd.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	[RWBY] Neo the Cheerleader

Jaune barely raised his shield in time. Cardin’s hammer smashed into it at full-force, and the shock nearly dislocated his shoulder. He staggered back, slashing blindly, but his opponent just stood back with a wicked smirk on his face. Jaune wheezed for air. He felt like his limbs were on fire, his windpipe constricted. He was seeing double. Even grasping his sword and shield was becoming too much for him. The crowd had settled into a grim silence: it was pretty obvious who the winner would be. It was only a matter of blows.

Cardin advanced. Jaune put up his shield again, scowling at his enemy over the top. Cardin just smiled wider and broke into a jog, winding up a huge swing. Jaune planted his feet and leaned forwards, couching his entire body against the strike – all to no avail. When the bucket-sized hammerhead smashed into his shield, the force lifted him off his feet. He hit the ground rolling, losing his shield in the process. His left arm stung like hell: it dangled by his side as he rose, using his sword like a cane. The crowd murmured amongst themselves. They knew it was over; why weren’t the teachers stopping this? Jaune squinted past his advancing opponent, trying to pick out Pyrrha from the crowd, but instead he saw…

Something else.

Someone was bouncing in the front row: a cheerleader in the tiniest, pink miniskirt Jaune had ever seen, swishing and swaying her hips as she thrust pom-poms in the air. Half her hair was pink, the other chocolate-coloured, and she stared at Jaune with sultry glee. At first, Jaune thought she must be cheering for Cardin, but that wasn’t true. When she noticed she’d caught Jaune’s eye, she dropped her pom-poms, grasped the hem of her shirt, lifted–

Her bare breasts jiggled in the open. As Jaune’s eyes widened, the cheerleader stuck out her tongue and bounced on her tiptoes, making her big, fat titties bounce and smack together.

“Hey, idiot,” said Cardin, swinging his hammer in lazy pendulums. “What’re you looking at? We’re fighting, so look into my eyes – or have you quit already?”

Jaune stared at the cheerleader’s boobs. His shoulders trembled…and he grasped his sword with both hands. It felt heavier than ever before, but he managed to lift it. Cardin smirked and leaned his hammer against a shoulder, brazenly walking forward until the blade’s tip was nearly at his throat.

“Who are you kidding? You’re all out of steam. Just fall to your knees and let it end.”

Jaune panted for breath. He felt like all the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders, but…now the cheerleader was pressing her tits together and licking her lips. Her tongue was really long… Jaune growled deep, gaining more and more energy by the second. Cardin must have seen something in his fierce blue gaze, because he gripped his hammer tighter–

Jaune swept his legs with a low kick. As Cardin toppled sideways, mouth half-open in shock, Jaune introduced the flat of his blade to the side of Cardin’s head. Cardin didn’t even have time to erect his Aura: metal smacked bone, and Cardin went out like a light.

Jaune stepped back. Silence fell over the crowd once again – shocked by what they’d just witnessed. The cheerleader stowed her tits with a self-confident smirk, let her gaze linger on Jaune for a moment longer, and then turned and strode away. The crowd surged to their feet, and cheers engulfed Jaune. Her waved nervously, still not quite believing what he’d just done.

-

“That was amazing, Jaune!” Pyrrha said, grasping his hands tightly. “I knew you could do it.”

“Aha… Thanks, Pyrrha.” Jaune swallowed and looked around, up and down the corridor. His mind was still buzzing with images of the cheerleader, the way her breasts had bounced as she cheered for him. He wet his lips.

“Why don’t we go out for a meal – just the two of us – to celebrate?” asked Pyrrha. Her emerald eyes glittered. “Of course, we’ll need to come up with an excuse for why Nora can’t come, but…”

Jaune tried his best to smile at her. “Sure, that sounds great. For now, though…I really gotta get cleaned up.”

Pyrrha nodded. “I’ll wait around. Don’t take too long, okay?”

-

Jaune stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode through the corridors of the arena, agitated and confused. Who was that girl, and why had she shown him her tits? He’d never seen her before in his life. At last, he entered the locker room before the showers. As he was stripping down, he heard a door open – and gentle footsteps approach. Before he could turn around, small, cool hands slipped around his waist and settled on his toned midriff, gently trailing along his abs. Soft swells pressed against his lower back. Jaune gulped, closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

“Hiya.”

No response. The stranger kept playing with his stomach, her fingertips trickling downward until they poked the band of his boxer shorts. Jaune winced. Her hands were skilful, exciting him in ways he’d never been before. His cock throbbed, his massive bulge stirring. He felt a hot breath, teeth against his shoulderblade. Finally, a hand slipped inside his boxers and curled around his dense, aching mast, squeezing it carefully. When she realised she couldn’t wrap one hand all the way around, she slipped her other hand inside, working his cock with all of her silky fingers.

“So, uh…you’re a fan?” Jaune asked.

The girl’s hands left his cock – and stroked his balls, cupping them in her palms. She bit his flesh again. He shivered, worked up beyond belief. At last, he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands out of his boxers…and turned to face her.

She was short – less than five feet – and peered up at him with heterochromic eyes, one pink and one brown, just like the two halves of her long, tumbling hair. She was sweaty in her cheer outfit, her big chest pumping in and out with sharp, needy breaths. Jaune squeezed her wrists…and then dropped them so he could trace his thumbs around the stiff bumps of her nipples. She gasped and tensed, sensitive to the touch.

“What’s your name?” asked Jaune.

The girl just lifted an eyebrow and tapped her lips. She shook her head.

“You can’t talk? Huh…” He ran his thumbs down the slopes of her tits until his hands passed onto the smooth flesh of her tight, exposed belly. He held her hips and pulled her close, pressing his bulge against her smooth and sweaty midriff. Her eyes half-shuttered with joy, and she started to rock her hips, grinding her stomach along his heaving bulge. “That’s fine by me. Ha… You’re pretty busty.”

The mute girl nodded and grasped her shirt. With a whip of fabric, her bare tits sprang free. Jaune barely had time to admire them before she crushed them tight against his stomach, pancaking her glossy globes out. Her rocking motions grew more intense. Her thumbs toyed with his boxers…

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jaune said with a nervous grin. He tugged his boxers down, and the girl’s eyes lit up as his massive, veiny cock was exposed, inch by unfurling inch. When his meat spilled free, it smacked her belly and throbbed hard, excited by the feeling of a female body pressed against it. Jaune’s vision started to blur, an inordinate amount of blood rushing into his cock.

The girl stepped back at last, letting his dick stand up straight. She pushed his arms, guiding him back against the lockers so she could squat down and admire his monster from below. He watched her face around the view-blocking girth of his cock, the eagerness in her eyes, the way she licked her lips… When she arched up and pressed her forehead against his glans, he gasped and spurted a fat rope of precum into her beautiful hair. That only seemed to excite her more: she made a crooning noise and nuzzled his tip harder, stroking her face up and down his cumvein, milking thick gluts of pre down her back and onto her miniskirt-clad buttcheeks. Just when Jaune thought he couldn’t take it anymore, she leaned back, wrapped her fingers over his meat, and pulled it down toward her lips. Her mouth engulfed his cockhead, her eyes narrowing in sultry pleasure as she bulged her cheeks around his girth. She started to suckle, bobbing her head, glugging and grunting, thralling over Jaune’s monstercock. Strings of precum-infused saliva oozed from her lips and dangled from her chin, then splattered on her naked tits.

Jaune groaned and canted his head against a locker, pushing his fingers through the mute girl’s hair. She was insane. Next to his cock, the short girl looked even tinier, and yet she worked his monster with skill and grace – and all-consuming hunger. She wrung a hand through her own hair, bunching it back in a ponytail for a moment to clear any loose strands from her eyes. Even then, she didn’t stop sucking, bulging her cheeks like a hamster. When she let go of her hair, she grasped Jaune’s shaft and started to rock into her sucks, jerking him off as she slammed her throat against his tip, making herself hiccup and spurt drool from her nostrils. Jaune thought he’d lose his mind from pleasure – the rapid ‘gluck, gluck, gluck’ of her squelching tonsils imprinting themselves in his brain. He never wanted to forget this. It was just a shame she was so small: there was no way she could swallow–

GLURK. The mute girl’s jaw nearly dislocated as she crammed Jaune’s cock down her throat. Her neck bloated all the way to her collarbone, and tears sprang to her heterochromic eyes. Never breaking eye contact, she forced her lips down his cock, stretching her sopping gullet around his mast inch by throbbing inch. Her shoulders trembled. Her knees nearly buckled. At last, though, her tongue spilled out of her stretched maw and jostled Jaune’s balls – her lips squished to his pelvis. He stared in awe as the mute shortie gurgled and glurked, twitching on his dick. His cockhead had to be past her stomach – in fact, it was probably lodged somewhere in her small intestine. Quietly, Jaune grasped a fistful of the mute girl’s hair…

And started to ram her slippery, crashing cocksleeve of a gullet. Her eyes rolled back in bliss as he galloped his hips, ramming her throat, stomach, and guts with such force that she came almost instantly: gushing down her thighs, squirting like a broken faucet. Her tits swung beneath her, jiggling under the thunderous force of Jaune’s stampeding cock. Even her asscheeks bounced – especially when Jaune spanked it, leaving a big red mark on her sweaty skin. She gurgled and gagged and spluttered and snorted, all kinds of lewd noises milked out of her.

“I knew you could talk,” Jaune said with a grin – and rammed himself balls-deep one last time. The mute girl sensed what was coming: she grasped Jaune’s thighs and retched on his cock – just before he threw his head back, clenched his jaw, and came. His cockhead was in her guts, and once he started firing, his jizz just had to follow the maze.

The mute girl trembled as spunk erupted from her asshole, firing several feet through the air before splattering down on the floor. Jaune came through her like a broken condom, shot after massive shot surging out of her poor pucker. Twelve shots in, he wrenched his cockhead back into her stomach and dumped the rest of his load there. By the time he pulled out of her, and his throat-shined cockhead flopped from her wide-open mouth, the mute girl’s belly looked several months pregnant. She groaned and toppled onto her face and knees, her ass sticking up in the air, still spurting jizz. Jaune crouched down to wipe his dick on her ass, then stuffed his boxers in the locker. As he headed for the shower, he heard a gentle cough. The mute girl was already standing, holding onto a locker for support. Once she had his attention, she licked her lips and raised her hands. Two fingers of one hole formed a hole, and she pumped the opposite index finger through it. Jaune felt a stir, and grabbed her wrist to push her toward the shower. As she stumbled ahead, he smacked her ass and delighted in its wobble.

His head buzzed with glee. He’d never been so exhilarated, so blissful. The mute girl dropped her skirt and stepped under the hot, steamy spray of a shower – pressing her back to a wall. An instant later, Jaune pressed against her, crashing his mouth over hers as his own spunk ran off of her gorgeous body and swirled into the drains at their feet. He squeezed her curvy asscheeks and her strong thighs, tasting her sweet lips, her tongue… When she grasped his flaccid cock and started to stroke, he felt himself hardening almost immediately, bloating in her eager fists. He’d never been this horny before – and it was all thanks to this strange girl. She stood up on her tiptoes and nuzzled his chin with her nose, and then bit his earlobe, humming a tender note.

Jaune grasped her hips and lifted her. She was pretty lightweight and easy to handle, almost like a doll. When his cockhead poked her bare pussy, she made a noise like a moan and bit his shoulder, leaving a pink mark there. Her fingernails dug into his arms. He hooked his hands under her smooth thighs for better support and then, with a swift peck to her scalp, he arched his back and entered her. The mute girl tipped back her head and squealed, penetrated deep and hard in the first thrust. Her pussy was tiny and tight, but she didn’t seem to be in pain: rather extreme pleasure, her chocolate-and-strawberry eyes losing focus as her tongue flapped out in wave of ecstasy. Jaune rocked into her without mercy, straining his biceps and back muscles, and his thighs – splattering shower water whenever their hips slammed together. Her belly bulged around his fuckpole: he could tell exactly how deep he was by the way her taut tummy lurched up and down past her navel. The sensation of having someone wrapped around him like an onahole was new to Jaune – just as the mute girl was obviously having a unique experience, clawing his arms and wailing her pleasure as he pounded her needy cunt.

Their mouths crashed together again, tongues wrestling between their mouths, across the brims of their lips and down to their chins – slurping and gulping, losing themselves to the depravity. Jaune hissed when the mute girl clamped down on his cock in orgasm, her clear squirt mixing into the shower spray.

-

“This is much better than staring at the clock, huh?” asked Nora, holding Pyrrha’s red hair and squeezing her head with her thick, cum-soaked thighs. Pyrrha glugged and gargled down below, slurping at Nora’s sopping pussy. “Mmmn. You’re pretty good at this…”

Pyrrha groaned. Her emerald eyes were faded, and she plunged her own tight cunt with three fingers as she guzzled mouthfuls of girlcum. She’d waited all evening for Jaune, getting more and more worked up by the minute. She needed some way to clear her mind.

-

Jaune lifted the mute girl’s leg up high, fucking her while she stood on the tiptoes of one foot. She was flexible as well as stretchy: he could lift her leg all the way up with no problem. She even wriggled her toes against his shoulder as he hammered her, her face and tits pressed against the condensation on the shower room wall. The soggy SMACK, SMACK, SMACK of their sex rang louder by the second, but Jaune didn’t care if anyone heard: this was just too great to slow down, even for one second. Although…he had another position in mind, one he’d always wanted to try out. It took all of his self-control to pull out of the mute girl. When his fat rod plopped out of her pussy, she hummed and looked back at him – and he smacked her rump hard, making it ripple. He tugged her wrist. She seemed to understand, and followed Jaune back into the locker room.

Clean and shiny – though still oozing precum from her stretched pussy – the mute girl let Jaune guide her toward a bench. At his urging, she straddled it with her thighs and then leaned forward until her breasts kissed the wood. She watched him nervously over her shoulder, gasping sharp breaths. Jaune gave her ass another quick smack, just to watch its juicy wobble, before mounting the bench and dropping his cock on her back. She squeaked when she felt his glans hit just below her shoulderblades. He was too big – for any girl. That much was clear. And yet, she didn’t blanche at the idea of sex with him. Instead she reddened, and bit her lip, and told him with her eyes just how much she needed him. He was all too happy to oblige. Laying his hands on her doughy asscheeks, he started to rock back and forth on the bench, pumping his massive cock along her soft, smooth back. She crooned and shifted her ass from side to side, not able to do much else, quailing under the sheer size of Jaune’s monstercock.

Once he was good and ready, Jaune lifted his hips like a large cat about to pounce on its prey. His pillar slid down her back, over the horizon of her asscheeks…and then prodded her tight pussy between her perfect, thick thighs. The mute girl’s hair dangled off the bench, pink over one side and brown over the other. Her spine arched, pushing her perky ass up in eager lust and wiggling it all over his cock, jostling him around. It was difficult to line himself up when her rump was moving around. He swallowed, took a breath, and PUMPED–

The girl threw her head back in a croak of agony as Jaune’s cock plunged into her asshole! He gasped, resting a moment in her tight, twitching pucker. “Sorry about that,” he said – but instead of pulling out straight away, he pulled the mute girl’s hair and SLAMMED his hips down, driving every inch of his shaft into her poor rear. She went cross-eyed, gurgling and gagging under waves of strange sensation, trembling from head to toe. Jaune pumped her ass a few times, hard and brutal, smacking her cunt with his balls – before wrenching out of her. Sccchlop! Her stretched asshole winked at him.

“Hgghk…” she gargled.

“This time for sure,” said Jaune, and lowered his mouth to kiss her hair…before grasping his cock, guiding it to her delicate petals, and pumping inside. Once he felt the heat of her womanhood around him, he lost all restraint. He powered into her, ramming her hard and fast with every inch of his massive dick. CLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLOP–! His absurd, broad pillar vanishing into her tiny pussy again and again was a sight to behold, stampeding her cervix with his stallion pole, not giving her a moment’s rest. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP! Their wet bodies slammed together in brutish harmony, hips sliding over ass, chest over neck, teeth over heir… Jaune clamped his hands over the mute girl’s digging his fingers between her own as he milked gasps and squeals from her trembling lips. Precum oozed from around his plunging dick, mingling with her own slick pussyjuice drooling between the bench slats and slopping to the floor below.

Jaune wrapped the mute girl’s hair around his fist. He was almost there. With a growl, he wrenched her up and back, lifting her upper body off the bench so her fatty tits bounced against the open air. She wailed in shock and pleasure as she came again, her poor pussy clenching and squeezing and squirting. He didn’t slow down, not even as her belly reddened around his dancing bulge. He gasped next to her ear, bit her neck, slapped her bouncing asscheeks HARD--!

Jaune’s eyes lost focus. His balls clenched upwards and gave an audible ‘glrrgl’. His cock fattened inside the mute girl’s pussy, and with a tremble he started to hose her womb with jizz. Her belly started to swell almost immediately, rounding out under his right hand as he blasted her, filled her up with rope after massive rope of potent white spunk. He could hear his own load sloshing inside her, inflating her… She came yet again, gargling pitifully. The tide of jizz oozing from her pussy grew to ridiculous volume, creating a huge puddle of slop under the bench.

When he finally stopped twitching, the mute girl’s belly looked nine months pregnant. She gasped for air, staring hazily into the distance as Jaune slowly lowered her on the bench. When he pulled out, her cunt started to jettison jizz in huge, noisy arches, splattering across the bench and the floor. Jaune carefully turned her over onto her back and ran a hand across her bloated belly, walking around her until he could crouch and kiss her cheek. She turned her head to kiss his lips instead.

“Mmg…hah…”

“Yeah,” Jaune purred, pushing back her hair with his fingers. “That’s what I thought.”

-

Minutes later, the sounds of their sex started up again, a rapid clapping beat echoing through the shower room and the halls outside. The noise kept going for hours, all through the night, never stopping until dawn had broken over Beacon.

-

“I knew you were thirsty,” Nora said, rolling her hips over Pyrrha and grunting each time the double-headed dildo lurched into them. Pyrrha avoided her gaze, staring to the side and blushing hot-red as Nora’s thick thighs squeezed her own. Nora chuckled and bit her teammate’s neck, fondling her perky tits with deft rolls of her palms. “You just needed some encouragement.” She worked harder, faster, twerking her bubblebutt over Pyrra’s toned thighs as the dildo plunged both of their hot, squelching cunts. “Mmn…mmn…maybe I should pretend to be Jaune..?”

Pyrrha glared at her, gripping her waist and trembling. “J-Just…shut up and fuck me harder, okay?”

“Ahn…okay!” Nora threw back her head in glee and sent her hips into overdrive - RAMMING Pyrrha with the hefty dildo! “You asked for it!”

The noises of their sex didn’t stop until morning, either.


End file.
